Stormbreaker
Gryff "Griffin Solace" Stormbreaker Member of The Young Avengers (This Character Belongs to Nhlott) Personality Personality Griff is bold, occasionally impulsive, and valiant. He has a strong sense of justice and is a strong believer in karma. He is an honest and caring person, a classic romantic, and is occasionally a flirt. He’s quick to take control of a situation, and usually slow to take offense |- | Other |- | |} History History After the Cataclysm of the old generation of heroes and villians, Asgard was left in ruins, as the last phases of Ragnarok occured during the Cataclysm. Fortunantly, the cycle of death and rebirth began again for the Asgardians, and soon new Asgardian gods began to appear. One of the first to appear,Gryff,god of the storm, along with the other emerging Asgardian Gods, started helping rebuild Asgard. Griffin Solace was born in Manhattan, NY to his single mother, Camille. Growing up, he was often the target for many bullies for his distinct appearance. Unable to deal with all the stress and aggression he eventually turned to taking painkillers to alleviate himself. This process continued for several years with no display of hope in ending. Soon,the Asgardians' worry of Ragnarok lead to many revolts and nearly war. In one such skirmish, Gryff was outnumbered and kept captured for years. Until one day, while being allowed to eat, the god managed to get free, but was soon subdued and was cast down to earth as part of a curse placed on him by a god of magic. One day, on his 18th birthday, Griffin, while high decided to take a walk around town, despite his inablity to walk straight. Eventually, he managed to walk into traffic and was immediately hit by a car going 70 mph. His body went flying and when he landed, nearly all his bones were broken. At that moment, Gyff's essence,his being, infused itself to Griffin, healing his body, expelling the drugs from his system, repairing the damage the drug use had done, and empowering him greatly. Inititally Griffin fought the bond, making Gryff unable to meld his mind with his. Griffin simply tried to his life as usual from there, but soon found that drugs would no longer effect his body. Angry, he took to walking the streets and people-watching. Eventually, he saw a man steal a woman's purse. He took off after him on Gryff's impulse, as Griffin didn't care. He then cornered the man and began to try to beat him with a crowbar, only to find that it turned into a large hammer in his hands, and it knocked the man back several feet. The man the rose to his feet, chuckling. "You cannot defeat me, young god. The pestilence will live on" Then the man was blasted back by two pulses of energy. Griffin looked up to see two teenagers, who introduced themselves as Carol and Nolan. They told him that the an was a villain they had been hunting down. After seeing his skills, The two offered Gryff/Griffin membership in the Young Avengers. He agreed, and still serves there today. Appearance Appearance Griff is a Cacasian male. He is 6’2, 210 lbs. He has platinum blonde hair and grey/blue eyes. He is muscular with a slim athletic build. He described as being attractive. Powers Powers *Being an Asgardian, he possesses an Asgardian physiology, and has physical abilities to reflect it. *Is able to manipulate and control the weather. *Possesses vast aerokinesis and electrokinesis. *Through the use of his hammer, thunderhead, he can fly, generate portals between realms, and channel massive amounts of energy of various type Weaknesses Weaknesses *His body is susceptible to Dark Uru, becoming weak and taken with great pain when struck with weapons composed of it. *Despite his assistence, Griffin refuses to fully mesh with Gryff, wich serves as a liability